peelfandomcom-20200213-history
No Difference
Tape ; Name * No Difference ; Station *BBC Radio One *BBC Radio Three ; YYYY-MM *1993 *All tracks broadcast during 1993 on Peel, Kershaw, and the Traditional Music Programme. *This is my favourite mix tape. I think it was the pinnacle of my little artistic endeavour. I ceased my radio recording in early 1994, but I had lots of practice before this, and I think I would have been hard pushed ever to better this one. It expresses themes that were especially relevant or important to me at the time, and most still are! It may not be absolutely perfect, but it's my baby and I love it! * It is all music with no presenter links. * The lullabies came from a Traditional Music Programme dedicated to lullabies. I can find no reference to this programme in any web archives, but it was replaced at some point by "World Routes". I preferred the earlier format. *Most of my mix tapes are tape-to-tape, so the sound is a bit compromised, but still quite ok. *The hyperlink goes to a folder page with further links to download the mp3 file and an image file of the cassette insert. *I photographed a cassette insert I had given to the family of my old friend and boss, Frank, who has pencilled in various marks to grade the tracks according to his preference. Unfortunately, he doesn't share the breadth of my musical appreciation! *Frank also had not listened to the song lyrics, so he was quite surprised when I explained the humour in "Two Mothers" by Hertzwelt (spelling not certain). Mother number one breast-fed her baby, who goes on to become Chancellor of the Exchequer, but Mother number two bottle-fed her child, and now he's penniless and on the dole. Lines include: "She shoved a plastic bottle right down her baby's throat!" and "She was irresponsible, and now he's on the dole." Marvellous! *Please excuse spelling errors in artist and track names. You are welcome to make corrections, add links, further information, etc. *I ripped this on a Sony ghetto blaster. At some future date when I've made my fortune, I'll purchase a better cassette player and employ a Jeeves to redo all my mix tape ripping. *Compiled by Steve Lowman. *Hope you love it! Tracklisting *'Side One' * Skinned Teen: Punk Rock Fest (session) *Ron Geesing: Wine Bar *US 3: Just Another Brother *Greylox: Call The Cops *New Bad Things: I Suck! (session) *DQE: Masturbation Made A Mess Out Of Me *Kaswame Brothers: Check Your Movements, AIDS About *MPLA Mother and Child: Song of Independence *Karamajong Children's Song, Uganda 1969 *Mechanic Manieruki: Tsi Tsi Dzemwari (God's Mercy On Disaster) *Hertzwelt: Two Mothers *Stereolab: Low Boob Oscillator *Link Ray: I'm Branded *Skinned Teen: Shiny Shoes (session) *'Side Two' * Iris Dement: Let The Mystery Be (session) *Even As We Speak: 'Cos I Like It *The Fall: A Past Gone Mad *The Fall: 15 Ways *Loudon Wainwright III: It's Love and I Hate It! *Kevin Coyne: Gettin' Old *Billy Childish and The Blackhounds: Who Do You Think You Are Kidding, Mr Hitler? *Transglobal Underground: Dream Of 100 Nations *Madder Rose: Madder Rose *Kidjia Sisters and Chania River Boys: Ndirenthira Fashioni *Submarine: Junior Elvis *Codeine: Broken-Hearted Wine *Elmore James: It Hurts Me Too *Lullaby from Guatemala *Lullaby from Bali File ;Name * No_Difference.mp3 *No_Difference.jpg ;Length * 01:30:05 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. ;Available * Click the number! * http://www.mediafire.com/?sharekey=f8a8246cb4354706c79b87b207592a1ccf5de894166e45525621d66e282a0ee8 Category:1993 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape